Frostheart's Path
by WishpeltLuvsPugs
Summary: Frost is raised from a young kit to be a warrior, but will she survive being a mother?


Prologue

Frost woke in an empty nest. She sat up and looked around. "Hello?" the young kit called. "Mama?" She heard movement. "Anyone in there?" A voice called. "I am!" Frost yowled. A black cat walked into the barn. "Hello, I'm Poisonstar. What is your name?" She said "That's a strange name. I'm Frost." Frost replied "Where is your mother?" Poisonstar asked.

"I don't know. I woke up and her nest was like this." answered Frost, pointing to the bloody nest beside her. Poisonstar stared, her eyes glazed with pity. "What?" asked Frost. "Where is your father?"

Frost didn't know the answer to that. Her mother talked about him sometimes, about how they now hated each other. Poisonstar guessed her answer. "Come back to camp with me, if you want to leave this place and be a warrior." she said. Frost followed.

Chapter 1

Frostheart opened her eyes. It was sunhigh already. She left the warrior's den and looked at the busy camp. Spottedpaw was organizing the medicine den with Brownpaw. Brownpaw turned his head and smiled. Frostheart blushed, knowing that he was in love with her. Poisonstar came up to her. "I need you to check the borders." She said. Her son, Foxclaw, was exiled from riverclan. He was the deputy, so Poisonstar took both leader and deputy places until she chose a new deputy. Frostheart padded out of camp. Suddenly, she heard a faint squeal. A brown, tabby, kit was at the entrance. As soon as he saw her, he ran up to her, purring. "Hello, who are you?" she asked giggling. She brought him back to camp.

Chapter 2

" I wanna stay with mama!" yowled the kit. He had clung to Frostheart like moss on a log and wouldn't let go. "I guess I'll take care of him." She said to Poisonstar. She sighed and said "Very well." She left Poisonstar's den.

She padded to nursery, the kit following. "Goodnight" said the kit.

Chapter 3

Frostheart slept peacefully. She had decided on a name for the kit. Acornkit. She opened her eyes. "Good morning," she said to Acornkit. Except he wasn't there. She stood up panicked. She searched the camp. "I saw someone leave camp last night," said Spottedpaw. She checked Windclan and ShadowClan. Along the Thunderclan border is where she found him. " You're just like my parents! You let me leave!" He yowled. Acornkit ran to the Thunderclan camp. He jumped swiftly in and landed and his paws safely. "Acornkit!" Frostheart yowled. Suddenly, the ground fell beneath her, and she was swallowed up by dirt.

Chapter 4

Acornkit looked at his "mother". Her eyes were closed. She was breathing heavy. He felt like crying. "This is all my fault!" He cried. "Acornkit..." She managed to say. "I love you..." He stared at her. She was still, like stone. A beautiful gray and white pebble. Cats came rushing over. All of them with panic and horror in their eyes

Chapter 5

Frostheart opened her eyes. "Was it all a dream?" She thought. No, no happy Acornkit, no Poisonstar, no Brownpaw. Not a dream. Instead there was a starry she-cat that she knew she recognized. Then she realized it was her mother. "Mama, who did this...I-I thought you left me" her mother smiled "Not important. What's important is that we're together now." Frostheart fought back tears " What about Acornkit? He still needs me."

A tom with a flame colored pelt came forward. "Let's make a deal. If you stay in Starclan, you can visit your son every night in his dreams." Frostheart nodded. Then the tears came.

Chapter 6

Acornkit padded into the Riverclan camp. Thunderclan brought Frostheart's body back to camp. Brownpaw shot him an angry glare. "He blames me for Frostheart's death." He thought. Even Poisonstar had tears in her eyes. "All cats old enough to catch prey gather around me for a clan meeting." She called. " I know it's a sad time, but I have an announcement. Acornkit, come forward." Acornkit came forward. "Do you swear to protect your clan with your life?" He nodded. He knew what was happening. " Whitestripe, come forward. I mentored you and I hope you pass those skills down to your new apprentice. Acornkit, you will now be known as Acornpaw."

They touched noses, and Poisonstar began to speak. "I'm going to bury Frostheart with Brownpaw, I shall be back soon, Liontail is in charge." She left camp as she finished. "I'm going to be fine," he thought "Just fine."

The End


End file.
